Before Going To Work
by Pokemonred200
Summary: Lucas and Drew have a quick fuck before he goes to his day shift. Slash. Smut.


_Disclaimer: I do __**NOT**__ own Degrassi and unless something extraordinary happens, I never will._

Drew as normal, always woke up first. Looking over to see his husband of two years, Drew began to shake Lucas awake; He never let him miss the morning shift.

Drew: 'Get Up'.  
>Lucas: *Grumbling* No.<p>

Drew: *Shakes Lucas* Get up or you'll be late for your day shift.

Lucas, with a groan, a yawn, and a pissed face, got up out of the bed they shared. Eating a quick bite of toast after he takes a shower, he looks at the clock; He still has 10 minutes left before he has to leave.

Drew, just now coming in the kitchen, was met with a heavy bear hug and a wet kiss; He knew what was about to happen but still asked ("Don't you have to go to work?" "Still got ten minutes"). Kissing back, he VERY quickly fell to his knees, hastily pulling Lucas's pants in the process. Under the black sweatpants there lived a long, stiff, 12-inch erection.

"Well someone's happy to see me again" Drew teased with a wink and a smirk.

He slowly began to lick the shaft up and down through Lucas's boxers, watching him twitch as the pulsing erection longed to be free. Looking up at Lucas, he saw his husband raise an eyebrow; ("You're such a FUCKING tease, Drew!"). Drew continued to lick the shaft until Lucas began moaning his name ("Drew... god damn, Drew... fuck...") after which Drew slowly pulled Lucas's underwear down. Out jumped Lucas's hard cock, and happy with Freedom, Drew was nearly slapped by the foot-long.

Drew placed a kiss on Lucas's cock as he started to stroke it. Sometimes fast, sometimes slow, sometimes hard enough to have his fists smack on Lucas's balls and make them bounce. Every so often, he'd kiss it again, driving Lucas to twitch and sweat as he waited for Drew to just put it in his mouth. It just felt so GOOD; Lucas wanted to cum right then and there but he forced himself to hold back so that it could last longer; They did have ten minutes after all. With more groaning of Lucas's name, Drew finally made his move.

Drew slowly began to engulf it, leading Lucas to push is head back against the fridge with a loud groan. The warm saliva, Drew's tongue working around Lucas's shaft, swirling around his head, licking the slit, all kinds of shit, it was driving Lucas mad with pleasure. Looking up at the man he loved, two two men locked eyes and never broke eye contact; Lucas watched as Drew bobbed his head back and forth. He placed a hand in Drew's hair and began to thrust slowly, picking up speed as they went along. Drew was soon slobbering all over Lucas, hungry for the cock that he was snacking upon. He gagged a few times, spat on the cock, and sucked on the head like you would a nipple. But then, Lucas decided it was time for the next step.

He pulled Drew up and heaved him toward the fridge, and looked for a nearby condom and some lube. But Drew stopped him before he could find it, telling him not to use either ("I don't... think... you... have... time... for... that...") but in all honesty what he really wanted was for Lucas to fuck him raw and bareback. He fucking LOVES to pleasure, and it always feels better with the pain, and having Lucas fill his ass with cum was some of the best feelings he'd ever had.

Lucas pulled Drew's jeans and underwear just below his ass so that he could get a quick and easy entrance and he shoved all twelve inches of his cock up Drew's hungry, waiting ass with one pounce. Pulling it all the way out fast, he immediately thrust back in, pulled out, thrust back in, faster, harder, and deeper with every thrust. He had Drew screaming and begging for mercy as he did so (Although Drew really didn't want it; what he wanted was to be pounded HARD), bringing him close to tears through the pain, although it quickly ebbed into pleasure as Lucas quickly found Drew's sweet spot and thrust into it repeatedly.

SMACK SMACK SMACK! Lucas's thighs banged on Drew's ass hard, leaving it red and sore.

POUND POUND POUND! Lucas and Drew were shaking up the entire kitchen at this point, screaming with ecstasy as their moans and groans filled the entire house. Drew started to slap his ass as Lucas kept thrusting in and out of him; It became all to much for Lucas as he busted his nut into Drew's ass, screaming as he thrust and came inside of Drew (FUUUUUUUUCK! SHIT! UUGGGH! GOD DAMN! UGH!). He continued to thrust hard while his erection still lasted, spreading his cum around Drew's rectum as he went. He was jacking Drew's cock off furiously by this point, and found a nipple and began to twist it; This brought Drew to his breaking point as he began to jizz all over their refrigerator door. Lucas finally began to slow down, pulling out and watching as his cum started seeping out of Drew's ass. Drew slid down to the floor, and both panting, they shared a wet, sloppy kiss. Right then it was just about time for Lucas to leave, so he broke the kiss with an 'I love you' as he pulled his pants up, grabbed his keys, told Drew "There's more where that came from tonight!" with a wink, and left for his day shift at the gas station.

Drew lay there, imagining about what fun they'd have that night as he pulled his own pants up and cleaned up the mess they'd made of the kitchen. After this, all he could think about was the hard pounding Lucas would give him when he got home that night; He just couldn't wait.


End file.
